


Vengeance

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm not even sure what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This,<i>this</i> was true vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

This, _this_ was true vengeance. Loki let a moan spill passed his lips as dug his heals harshly into the Thunder God's back, drawing him in deeper to brush against the spot that had the Trickster keening while stars burst behind his eyes and his head tipped back against the pillows in a silent plea. When Thor growled low in his throat, gripping the ever elusive God of Mischief's wrists until the younger was positive there would be vivid bruises to explain away, Loki had to quell the urge to smirk in triumph. After attempt after damned attempt to defeat the blonde in every way he might think up, even some he had never dreamed of, the deity had finally realized that the most obvious solution was right in front of his nose the entire time. What better way to gain control than to twist the one false idea the god held closest to his heart? Positively nothing was the answer to that. The imbecile was painfully obvious in his belief that this was some sort of… reconciliation; a way for them to once more be brothers. When Loki had first suggested this ( _planted the poisonous thought in his mind, murmured until Thor had begun to realize that it was his idea; it had always been his idea_ ), it had not even occurred to the elder that his incentives may not have been exactly… _pure_. It only proved, once again, that Thor was an _idiot_. To think, he would trust the god of _lies_. Thor would be a puppet at the Word Smith’s disposal after this little encounter. If he was a susceptible, sentimental fool before, the blonde would be a whimpering pup now; and Loki would be his ever merciful master. Oh, Thor may think he was the one in control, the one to have brought his errant brother to submission, but the reality was far from that. The thought nearly made Loki giddy. Finally, he was above the _perfect_ god. In this, Loki held the strings and he was not about to relent that power. How useful that may prove. 

The Trickster's smug thoughts came to an abrupt stop by sharp teeth sinking into the porcelain skin of his neck, yet another mark blooming under Thor's attentions; possessive bastard that he was. Emerald eyes snapped open, a mix of shock, pain, and pleasure lurking behind the mask he had so tediously constructed over the centuries. The Thunder God chuckled, the sound seeming to travel right through Loki's spine, leaving him prone and arching up into the touch. Thor continued his assault on his younger brother's neck for a few moments before he pulled away, depriving the sorcerer from that which he would never admit to needing. Contemplating the god beneath him, Thor’s eyes flashed with something akin to either anger or amusement. Oh, _nine skies_ what that look did to him.

“Your mind wanders, Trickster.” The words were scarcely above a whisper and yet Thor spoke them as if he were revealing some significant wonder of the realms, hips snapping forward without warning as if to remind the Mischief God just what place he was in. Loki made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, playing his part. Letting the Thunder God use him and wring those cursed noises from his mouth was only part of his plan. Pleasure was only an added bonus. 

“You are _mine_ ,” each word was followed by another thrust and Loki found himself breathing out something that suspiciously like the God of Thunder’s name, clawing at the hands holding his own like a vice, “and I shall not have that wretched mind of yours trying to tell you otherwise.” Ah, so perhaps he was not quite as dense as Loki had come to know. Regaining his breath, the sorcerer let out a sharp laugh.

“I belong to no one, Thunderer. I belong to no realm, nor family, and I most certainly do not belong to you, you dull boar.” _But_ you _belong_ to me, he found himself thinking, a slow smirk spreading over his lips.

As suddenly as the denial flowed from Loki’s lips, a hand clamped over his mouth to replace them, the other moving to encircle both of the Mischief God’s wrists in a relentless grip. Behind the prince’s skin, his smirk just grew all the more wicked. It was more of a victory than a silence, in his opinion. He had pushed Thor over the edge and now that infamous anger was beginning to peek through the veil of affection. 

“None of your lies,” the god growled once more, blue eyes seeming to spark ironically. If Loki would not be allowed the simple pleasure to _speak_ , then he would retaliate in a different, more effective way. Flicking his tongue out to lick at the war calloused skin, the Trickster shifted, clenching around his brother’s cock, and Thor let out a low groan as he finally gave in and spilled deep within the younger god. 

After a few more shallow thrusts, he slumped against the slight form beneath him, letting go of Loki’s wrists and mouth, and buried his nose in the sorcerer’s pale collarbone. Loki had let his legs unwind from Thor’s back and was about to slap the blonde for leaving him unsatisfied when the Thunderer seemed to notice the problem as well. Without raising his head, the blonde lifted himself just enough to allow enough room for his hand to move between their bodies and grip Loki’s own member, stroking slowly before rubbing his thumb over the head. Once more the younger found his back lifting off the bed in search for more of that blessed friction. A burn was spreading through his body and settling in the pit of his stomach and then _by the Norns_ Thor had started to nip at his collarbone, running his tongue over the indents in a laughable apology. With a bite hard enough to draw blood and a few more strokes, the Trickster came with a choked cry of, “Brother!” With that simple word drawn from desperation, Loki knew. Thor had won.

**Author's Note:**

> I... This isn't even _good_ porn. Basically, I expanded on a drabble I did for the 200 drabble challenge (word being vengeance) because someone asked me to. And this is my first... smutty anything. If I wasn't already going to hell, I sure am now.


End file.
